A Surprise visist
by snn7b
Summary: While Dean and Sam are on the road, Bobby Singer calls them and they are to get to his house right away. What can be so important that Bobby needed to see the Winchester Boys? **The words rape is mentioned.** is why I have it Rated M ***
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything of Supernatural. Only Lexi. I did change the age of Lexi in this story.  
Thank you for reading and please leave any comment. **

**Dean:24 yrs old  
Sam: 20yrs old  
Lexi: 16 yrs old**

While Dean was driving his Impala, his cell phone was going off, it was Bobby calling them.

"Hey Bobby what's up? Ok Yeah sure you ok? OK see ya." Dean said as he was then hanging up with Bobby.

While Sam was looking through their Dad's journal, he saw the look on Dean's face.

"Something wrong?" Sam sat their asking his brother when he saw the look on his face. Dean had a look of confusion.

"We need to head over to Bobby's like pronto." Dean told his brother as he gave him a worried look.

"Did he give you any reason of why now he wants to see us?" Sam was asking his brother when they were trying to figure out why they needed to get to Bobby's right away.

"No. All he said was I need you both here like now." Dean said when he was telling Sam.

They were then on their way to Bobby's house. They were wondering why Bobby would have the come over right away.

"Hope Bobby is ok?" Sam was asking Dean. He was also trying to get a hold of their Dad.

After driving for six hours they then arrived at Bobby's house. Bobby was waiting inside for the boys to come in. Dean was then parking the car. Dean and Sam had then flew out of the car. They were curious what was wrong.

"Hey Bobby. Everything ok?" Sam was asking him while coming in the front door.

"Boys sit." Bobby said when he was handing Dean and Sam a beer. Dean was sitting on the couch while Sam sat on the chair.

"Bobby what's going on?" Sam was asking him as he cocked his head. He was then sitting forward on the chair.

"Boys now I want you to listen to me. This is NOT coming from me." Bobby was telling them when Dean gave Sam a worried look. Bobby was then getting up. He was heading upstairs.

"Bobby what's wrong?" Sam was then asking Bobby when he was wondering what was going on.

Dean and Sam gave each other a look when Bobby was going into another room. When he came out he had a twelve-year girl with him. Dean and Sam had a look on their face as Dean almost choked on his beer.

Lexi." Dean said standing up slowly while looking at his sister

"Hey there." Sam said to her as he was happy to see his sister but still mostly confused.

When she was done saying hello to Sam, she then gone over to Dean to say hello.

"Dean!" She said to her brother as he then picked her up to give her a big hello.

"Bobby, wanna explain what is going on?" Dean was asking Bobby, Lexi was sitting next to Dean still.

"You father came by here yesterday with her. He asked for me to call you both and for you to watch over her until he was ready for her." Bobby said as he was going to tell them the story.

Dean gave his sister a smile as she was sitting next to him.

"Dean I missed you and Sammy big time." She told her brother as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"We did too kiddo." He was saying giving her a smile. He was glad to see his little sister again.

"Hey Lexi, why don't you go back upstairs, so I can talk to your brothers for a minute." Bobby told Lexi as she gave Dean and Sam a look.

"Go ahead. I'll still be here." Dean told her when she gave him a hug good-bye. She had then ran up to her room.

"Boys now listen, I know what you are thinking. But hear me out. Your Dad said this would be for a while." Bobby started to say when Dean interrupted him.

"Where has she been? Why now? Why us?" Dean was asking when he had so many questions. He was so angry with his dad.

"Don't get us wrong we are happy to see her." Sam was then telling Bobby.

"Boys look I don't understand it either." Bobby stood there telling them both, while shaking his head about their Dad.

"Well that's Dad for you." Sam said sitting back on his chair, while giving Dean a look. He was annoyed with their Dad.

"Did he say anything else to you?" Dean asked Bobby while wondering why his Father dropped Lexi off.

"He just said to make sure you watch her real good and to protect her." Bobby was telling them what their Dad said.

"Protect her from what?" Dean was asking Bobby with a confused look.

"Boys I don't ask your Dad questions. But he did say where ever she was they couldn't be trusted." When Dean heard Bobby say that, he was getting frustrated.

"In what way?" Dean asked when he raised his voice of what he was just told.

"Dean relax." Sam put his hand up to Dean, while trying to calm him down.

"This is my sister we are talking about." While standing there Dean said as he shot his brother a look. Dean was not only mad but wondering what had happened.

"She is MY sister as well." Sam told Dean as they were starting to jump down on each other throat.

"Boys enough. She is NOT a pet. This is a little girl, your sister." Bobby told them both. He was starting to get mad of how the boys were handling the news.

"Sorry ." Dean and Sam told Bobby. They were then sitting down taking a sip of their beer. Bobby knew the drink would calm them down. He saw how angry they were getting.

"Now look she needs both of you right now. I need to check on dinner." Bobby told them as he was then leaving the room.

Dean was going in the kitchen to where Bobby was getting dinner ready.

"Go up and get your sister. Dinner is almost ready." Bobby told Dean when he placed his beer down on the table.

Dean was then going to get his sister. When he was heading upstairs he saw her sitting on her bed.

"Hey can I come in?" Dean was asking her while he was standing in the door way.

"Whatever." She told her brother as he was coming into the room. He was taking the chair to sit by her.

"Whatcha ya doing?" He was asking her as he was trying to make small talk with her.

"Look, save it Dean." She said to him when she would not look at him.

"Hey come on, that's what you say to your favorite brother?" Dean asked her when he chuckled. He was trying to joke with her.

"Sammy is downstairs." She told Dean as he saw she wasn't laughing.

"Lexi, look I don't know what you know-" He started to tell her when he could tell she was hurting.

"Look I know you don't want me." While looking down at her nails, she was telling her brother.

Dean picked her chin up so he could see her pretty blue eyes.

"I do want you. I just don't know how to take care of a girl." He told her when she then looked up at him.

"The same way that you took care of Sam when he was growing up." She told her brother giving him a sad look.

"Look Uncle Bobby has dinner ready. Lets go before he kicks both of our as- I mean our butts." Dean told her as he let his hand out for her to take it.

She then took it and followed her brother down for dinner. They were all sitting around eating. Katie was quite while she was eating her brothers were talking about random things with Bobby


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner they were sitting in the living room. The boys had lots of questions. With that John had walked in through the front door out of breath.

"Daddy!" Lexi said when she jumped up and ran to her Father .He had then picked her up and gave her a hug hello.

"Boys." John told both of his sons when they all nodded hello.

"Dad what is going on?" Sam was then asking his Father.

John was then putting Lexi down. "Sweetie can you go up to your room, so I can talk to your brothers?" John told his daughter when she stood there looking at her brother's.

"We will still be here. I promise." Sam told her as she was then heading upstairs.

"Ok so you want us to take her? Why Dad? Why now?" Dean was asking his father all these questions as he was confused.

"I know, I should be taking her with me, but I can't. I have to take care of something first." John was telling his boys. Dean was still not happy with what his dad was telling him.

"Dad, she is twelve. We hunt. What do we do with her?" Dean was then asking his Father in annoyed tone.

"Just protect her. Lexi!" John was then calling out for his daughter .She then ran downstairs.

"Yes Daddy." She said to her father in a shy way.

"Listen baby, Daddy has to go away for a while. You will go with your brothers. You will listen to them, respect your brothers." John was telling her as she had this scared look in her eyes.

"Daddy, your scaring me." She told him when she gave him a big hug.

"It will be ok. You just listen to them promise me that?" John asked her when he gave her a hug.

"I promise." She said as she then gave her brothers a look and then another hug to her Dad.

"Just remember I love you guys." John said when Bobby was handing him a beer.

"How long can you stay?" Lexi was asking her father.

"Don't know sweet heart. But everything will be ok." He was telling her. She was then sitting next to him and Sam on the couch.

The boys knew their Dad needed to speak but not in front of Lexi. She knew it too.

"Look I see you guys need to talk. So I will get ready for bed." She said as she was saying good-night to her brothers and father.

When John saw her no longer in the room, they were talking about the Demons.

"We need to keep her safe." John said to them both when he was laying the rules down.

"Dad, did something happen at where she was?" Dean then asked his Father as he could tell John was not telling them everything.

"Lets just say she needs to be with her brothers who can protect her." John told Dean. Dean did NOT like what his Father was trying to say.

"Those sons of a bitches have better not have touched her." Dean told his father as he stood up in a bit of rage.

"Dean I took care of it. Its done." John was telling his son when he put his hands up to calm Dean down.

"So they did?" Dean asked when he got so angry, that he slammed his hand on the kitchen table.

"Dean relax. " John told his son when he was standing next to him.

"Relax. Dad, your not really saying much. That's my little sister. So sorry if I'm yeah a little angry right now." Dean told his Father as he was walking away angry.

It was then getting late and they were all getting ready for bed. Dean insisted that he sleep in Lexi's room. John was on the couch while Sam took the spare bedroom. During the night John was leaving. He was leaving a note for Lexi. During the night she noticed Dean on the chair in her room. She was then getting up to wake him up.

"Dean. Dean wake up." She told her brother as she was shaking him on his arm.

Dean jumped up as he thought she was hurt. He had then taken his gun out. When she saw his gun being taken out she jumped.

"Hey sorry kiddo didn't mean to scare you. What's wrong?" Dean was asking her as he was wondering why she was up.

"Come sleep next to me Dean." She was then telling her brother.

"OK." He was telling her. He was then lying next to her in her bed. He placed her in his arms as she was then laying her head on his chest as she was then falling sleep.

"Everything will be ok." He told her softly when he kissed the top part of her head. She had then fallen asleep.

The next day they were waking up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Bobby was making them breakfast.

"Where's Dad?" Lexi was asking Sam who was sitting at the table taking a sip of his coffee.

Sam gave Dean a look. They knew their Dad took off.

"He went out." Dean told his sister as he was trying not to upset her.

"Will he come back?" She asked her brothers. She stood there giving them a worried look.

"You never know with Dad." Sam was telling his sister. She still didn't understand what Sam meant by that.

"Sam don't." Dean told his brother when he put his hand out to his brother.

"Hey Lexi come and have some eggs." Bobby was telling her when he was making her sit by him.

"Thank you." She was telling him as she was going to then sit down and eat.

Sam and Dean were going into the living room to talk. Dean and Sam couldn't understand why their Dad would do this.

"I wanna know now why Dad brought Lexi to us?" Dean was asking his brother, as he was trying not to get loud with Sammy.

"I dunno either, but she, is so we need to watch her real good." Sam was telling Dean as he too was trying to understand their father's plan.

"I want answers." Dean said when he was trying call his Father, but he just got his voice mail.

Lexi gave Bobby a look. She knew what was next.

"Eat up sweetie, I will take care of your brothers." Bobby told her when he was pointing to her breakfast.

"I don't like when they fight." She was sadly telling Bobby.

Bobby was then going into the living room to talk with the boys.

"Look you two, your sister is in there worried and probably scared as hell. Now get back into the kitchen and make this right." Bobby told the boys as he pointed to into the kitchen.

When Dean was coming back into the kitchen, he saw her playing with her eggs.

"Hey no playing with your eggs, eat up." He was telling her when she was doing what her Father asked her to, listen to her brothers.

"Yes Sir." She told Dean when he gave Sam a look. He didn't want her starting that like their Dad did.

" You don't need to call me Sir. I'm not Dad." He told her giving her a smile.

"What are we doing after breakfast?" She was then asking her brothers.

"You will get all your things and go with your brothers now." Bobby was then telling her when she was finishing her breakfast.

After she was done eating, she was getting all of her stuff together. She was dragging her duffel bag down the stairs. When Sam saw her, he ran over to her to give her a hand.

"Sammy look." She told him as she was showing him a note with her name on it.

"What does it say?" Dean was asking her when she was opening it.

She was then opening the letter. It read: "My darling Alexandrea, remember how I taught you to  
hunt. Focus and remember listen to your brothers. See you soon love Daddy." Lexi had then read to her brothers and Bobby.

"Here let me carry this." Sam told her as he was taking her duffel bag from her.

"Thank you Sammy." She told her brother as he was carrying it to the car.

Bobby was then saying good-bye to Lexi. He knew she would be ok with her Dean and Sam.

"You boys watch her real good or you will have to answer to me." He was giving the boys an order.

"Thanks for everything." Dean told Bobby gave each other a hug. Dean had then picked her up.

"Thank you and I will miss you Uncle Bobby." She told him when she hugged him good-bye.

Dean was then walking her out to the car. He slid her into the back seat of his Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

As they were then pulling away Lexi was wondering where there next stop was going to be. She had no clue.

"Where too?" She asked her brothers while she was sitting in the back seat.

"Too help find Dad." Sam was then telling his sister.

She had then fallen asleep in the back seat of the car. When Sam turned to check on her, he had noticed she was asleep.

"Next Motel we will stop and get some rest." Dean was then telling Sam as they were both looking for a place to stop.

While driving Sam saw a sign for a Motel when he had then told Dean. Just then Dean turned off the dirt road and was going to check them.  
Dean was then getting out of the car to check the three of them in a room.

"Hey handsome." A tall blond girl who was standing behind the counter said when she was greeting Dean with a smile.

"One room with two beds." Dean said as he was trying not to look out her. He then paid her with cash.

He was hurrying while trying to walk out of the Office and over to Sam. They were in Room 777. Sam slid in the back and was grabbing his sister to carry her into the room.

"Lay her on this bed." Dean told Sam as they removed her shoes and covered her up. They both kissed her on her head.

"I guess you and I sharing a bed." Sam told Dean as he smiled. Dean looked back at his brother with a look.

"No pretty boy, you take that couch over there OR you share with Lexi." Dean told Sam when he gave him a choice while Dean took the other bed.

Sam had chosen the bed with Katie. While she was sleeping, she was facing Dean. He couldn't help not looking at his little sister sleeping and wondering what happened to her.

"Something wrong Dean?" Sam asked his brother while he saw Dean looking at Lexi with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"I will find out what happened that made her leave and come with us." Dean was telling Sam when he sounded angry. Sam was thinking the same thing.

"When she wants she will tell us on her OWN time." Sam was telling his brother. He wanted to know like now. Family was very important to him.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR YEARS LATER:

The Winchesters were still fighting Demons. Lexi who was now sixteen and was still with her brother. They heard from their Dad everynow and then. Their Dad had told them to meet at this dirt road off the highway. She was sat in the backseat reading her Dad's journal. When they arrived at the road to meet their Dad they all had got out.

"Wonder why Dad said to meet him here?" Sam asking as he was looking around. He noticed that they were in the middle of nowhere.

"I think I know why?" She told her brothers softly while she was staring at the ground.

"Care to share little sister?" Dean asked her when he was wondering what she was thinking.

"Dad's taking me with him now. Remember he said that he was going to come for me." She told her brothers. Tears were in her eye. She was blinking so the tears wouldn't drop, but it did.

"Hey, you don't know that." Sam told her when he was feeling bad for her. He knew how much she liked tagging along with them.

"Its ok. I know I have been in your way." She told her brothers when she started walking away.

Dean and Sam gave each other a look before Dean was running after her. He then stopped her to make her face him, when he did he saw tears.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Dean was then asking his sister.

"Look you and I both know I am in your way, I am going to start looking for Dad." She was telling her brothers when she was then looking at the ground.

"I never said that." He told her as he lifted her head up to him.

"Dean, you don't have to. I can see it in your eyes when a pretty blond is waiting for you to make a move on her." She was then telling her brother without crying.

"Look kid, we love having you with us. I really do." He told her but she was too upset to really listen.

She slipped out of his grip and was walking until she heard her Dad's truck. John had then pulled along side the Impala. She had then ran over to her Father. He couldn't get over how big she had gotten.

"Lexi, is that you?" Her Father was asking her shockingly. He was amazed of how big she had gotten over the years.

"Yes Dad its me." She told him when she chuckled.

"Gosh you got so big, you look just like your Mama, gosh she was very pretty like you. BUT I can see you are not eating." He said to her as she gave a smirk.

"Not very hungry." She was telling her father . They then gave each other a hug hello.

"So why are we here?" Sam was then asking his father.

"Well hello to you too Samuel." John said to his son as they gave each other a look. Sam stood there shaking his head.

"Well I am still trying to find out what killed your Mom. I think I have a lead. I need you need to stay with Dean and Sam a little bit longer." He told her as she was smiling.

John saw how red her eyes were and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Lexi are your brother's miss treating you?" John asked as he was asking in angry tone.

"NO Sir. They have been great. I just didn't wanna leave them. Honestly." She told her Father when he brought her closer to him to give her a hug.

"Its ok. I guess you like staying with these clowns?" John was then asking her. He said then when he was joking with her.

"Everything has been good." Dean was telling his Father as he was filling him in what was happened over the last 2 years.

"So I taught her well in being a good hunter I guess." John said when he was happy of how things were.

"So what now?" Dean was asking his Father as they were seeing what the next plan was.

"This is the plan, leaving the truck here. Bobby is on his way to get it. The four of us are meeting him in a secluded place." John was telling his kids . They were then getting into the Impala to drive it.

Sam gave Dean a look, they didn't know what their Father was up to. Lexi was sitting in the back with Dean, while Sam was up front with John talking about John's last hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own the Supernatural Characters only Lexi. Please leave all kinds of comments. That's how we learn to make our stories better. Thanks. Happy Reading...**

As John was driving they were talking about the next hunt. Things needed to be taken care of. While driving, an 18 wheeler slams into the Impala pushes it 100 feet across the road. After a few minutes Sam wakes up and sees and feels blood on him. When he quickly checks on his family, he sees that they were all cut up and covered in blood. Sam then gets out of the car and sees where they are and who did this to them. With that the truck driver comes over to see if everyone was ok.

"What do you think? NO! We need help." Sam told him as he was yelling in the guy's face. Right there and then, the driver's eyes went black . Sam jumped back when he saw the man's eyes change.

Within a few minutes, help was at the scene. They had 3 ambulances to take each one of them. Sam was riding with Lexi since she was smaller and younger.

"IS she going to be ok?" Sam was asking the EMT who was checking on his sister.

"I will try everything. " The EMT told Sam as he climbed in next to her. They were then on the way to the nearest Hospital.

When they arrived at the Hospital, they were checking out his cuts and scraped that he had on his face. He was then waiting in the waiting room for a Doctor to tell him about his family. He was sipping on coffee when then Doctor was coming to talk to him,

"Mr. Miller." The Doctor said as Sam lifted his head up. He stood up quickly.

"Doc how's my family?" Sam was asking when he sounded worried about them all.

"Son sit so we can talk. Your Dad and brother will be fine. Some cuts. Your Dad has a broken arm. Its your sister." The Doctor was saying when Sam was thinking the worse for Lexi.

"What happened to Lexi? IS she ok?" Sam was asking when the Doctor was trying to calm him down.

"She's in a coma." The Doctor was telling Sam when he sat there trying to take it all in.

The Doctor was then taking Sam to see his sister. When they got to her room she was hooked up to all kinds of machines.

"When will she wake up?" Sam was then asking asked the Doctor. He was really worried about her.

"Son, that is up to her. Right now she is comfortable." He was telling Sam when he was checking her charts.

"And my brother and Father?" Sam asked. He was then brought to them. They were stopping to see his Dad first.

When he got to his Dad's room, he saw him getting dress. Sam was then coming in.

"Dad." Sam said when John had then turned around to see Sam. He was happy to see his son alive and well.

"Where's Lexi and Dean?" John was then asking Sam when he saw Sam's face fall. John knew it wasn't good.

"Dad, she's in a coma and I didn't get to see Dean yet." Sam told his Father. John was angry.

"Keep an eye on your sister and brother. I need to take care of something." John told Sam. Sam was wondering what was doing.

Lexi's spirit was coming into the room when she heard her father and brother arguing.

"Dad. Now? Your daughter is in a coma and your oldest son is you wanna leave? That's just like you." Sam said as he was getting into argument with his Dad.

Lexi was so mad that she smacked the vase in the room and it then fell off the table. John gave Sam a look when the vase fell to the floor.

"Sam I am sorry if you don't understand. But I need to take care of something now." John told his son as he was walking out of his room.

Sam was then going to see Dean. He was sitting up in the bed. He had some cuts on face.

"Hey ." Sam said as he was walking into Deans room. Dean saw the look on Sam's face.

"What?" Dean was asking his brother when he gave Sam a look as he cocked his head to the right.

"Dean, Lexi is in a coma." Sam said softly to Dean as Deans eyes filled with water. Dean shot up in his bed.

"No. She cant be." Dean said when he was pulling the wires from his arms.

"Dean. Wait." Sam said as he was trying to stop his brother from getting up." There's more."

"More. Like what?" Dean was then asking Sam as he was wondering. Dean was shocked.

"The man that hit us, his eyes were black." Sam said as he was telling Dean. Dean had this look on his face.

"A demon hit us but didn't kill us." Dean said when he was trying to understand what Sam said.

"Maybe he thought he killed us." Sam said as he was trying to figure it out.

Dean was then looking into Lexi's room. When he found her he saw her little body hooked up to machines. He was then going into her room slowly. He sat next to her as he held her hand.

"Please Lexi. Don't leave us. I can't do this alone with Sammy. Please. We just got you back, I can't and won't lose you again." Dean said as he was pleading with his sister.

"Dean I can hear you. What's wrong? Where am I going?" She was asking her when she was getting no answer.

With that the Doctor was coming in to check her. Dean wanted answers.

"Doc. When will she wake up?" Dean was angry when he was then talking to the Doctor.

"That's up to her. I'll be back to check on her in a bit." The Doctor was the telling them. He had then had to step out of her room.

"I wanna see if I can find Dad." Sam told Dean while he was then leaving her room.

"Lexi please you can't leave me and Sammy. Your my baby sister and I need you. Please come back." Dean was telling her when he was then holding her hand. Dean's voice sounded broken as he was trying not to shed a tear but he was scared of losing his sister.

"Dean I am right here. I love you." She was telling him as he wasn't able to hear her. She then placed her hand on his shoulder. Dean jumped when he felt something touch his shoulder. But there was nothing.

Sam was standing by the doorway listening to Dean poured his heart out. He was then walking around to the other side of his sister's bed.

"Come on Lexi, you cant leave me here with Dean. We need you." Sam was telling his sister when tears were falling from his face as well.

As the boys were sitting in the room, Sam felt a hand on his shoulder too. When he looked he found no one.

"Something wrong Sammy?" Dean was then asking his brother when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"Dean I felt something touch me." Sam was telling his brother. Dean had a look since he too felt like someone was touching him.

With that the water can fell over, making Dean and Sam jump a bit. They both gave each other a look as they looked back at Lexi.

"Lexi is that you?" Sam was then asking his sister.

"Come on baby girl, you need to come back to us." Dean told her as they sat there watching her.

"Dean, watch her. I have an idea." Sam said running out of her room. Dean was sitting there watching his sister slowly die in front of him.

An hour had past and Sam was then coming back. Dean was trying to see what Sammy was up to.

"What did you get?" Dean was asking Sam when he saw him pull a box out of a bag.

"Sammy what did you do?" Lexi was asking her brother when she saw it was Mystical Talking Board.

"Maybe we can see if Lexi is with us or not." Sam was telling Dean as they gathered around the board.

"Come sis, come and talk with us if you are here." Sam said when the piece was moving to YES.

Dean and Sam sat there with a shocking look to each other. She then started to move the piece again and was spelling a message to her brothers.

"REAPER." Lexi spelt out to her brothers.

"What?" Dean asked her as he was shocked of what she spelt out to him.

With that she was fading away.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour has passed and Lexi was still lying there in a coma. Her brothers were still on each side of her. All of a sudden her eyes were flickering to open.

"D-De-an." She said in whispered voice when her lips and throat were dry.

"Dean!" Sam said with excitement as he saw his sister coming back.

"Sam- get the Doctor." Dean told his brother as Sam was running out for help.

"We need help in here." Sam was yelling as he was standing in the hallway looking for a Nurse.

Just then the Doctor was running in. He was checking her vitals and was shocked to see what he was looking at.

"Something wrong Doc?" Dean was asking the Doctor, when the Doctor had a confused look upon his face.

"She must have angel watching over her. Her fever is gone, Her ribs are healed. I mean just a broken arm is not bad. Amazing." He was amazingly telling them what just happened.

"Hey squirt." Dean said to his sister as she turned to him and reached out for his hand.

Dean was happy to have his sister back, so was Sam for that matter. The Doctor left her to be alone with her brothers.

"What happened?" Lexi laid there in bed asking her brothers.

"We kind of gotten into an accident." Dean said to her when he was trying to explain to her without upsetting her.

"Where's Dad?" She said as she was asking her brothers. They were then giving each other a look.

When she asked her brother's she saw them both tear up. They were very quiet as they stood there not knowing how to answer her.

"Dean- what are you not saying?" She asked her brother when she raised her voice to him.

"Lexi- dad is um gone." Dean was telling her. Lexi was thinking where now can her father be.

"On a hunt?" She asked as she was lying there on the Hospital bed.

"No- he's um gone for good." Sam was trying to tell his sister without getting her upset.

When she took it in of what happened, her brothers saw a tear come down her face. She looked away from her brothers as more tears fell from her face. Dean and Sam stood there not knowing what to say or do for her.

Lexi you ok?" Dean asked her softly when he was worried about her.

She didn't answer her brother she just nodded yes to him. When the Doctor came in he gave Dean some papers to sign stating that she can leave.

"I'll call a cab and we can head over to Bobby's. He's waiting." Sam said as he was then leaving the room.

"Need some help?" Dean asked his sister as he stood there hurting now even more.

She laid there shaking her head no to him. He had then gotten up and was walking out so she can get dress.


	7. Chapter 7

As they were then leaving the Hospital they were then heading over to Bobby's house. When he saw them getting out of the cab, he saw Lexi with her arm in a cast and looking very sad.

"Boys. Alexandrea." Bobby said as he gave her a hug. He knew she was hurting bad. "How are you all holding up?"

Lexi was quit when she was heading upstairs to change out of her blood and ripped clothing. Bobby saw the look on their shocked but sad faces.

"Spill it now." Bobby told them as they were all sitting in the living room.

"Dad's gone." Sam was trying to tell Bobby as he had to look away to stop the tears from falling.

"What do you mean gone?" Bobby asked since he was confused of what he meant.

"He's dead." Dean said when he saw his sister coming back into the room, she was sitting next to him.

She sat their quietly as they were talking. Bobby kept given her brothers a look of sadness.

"So now we have to figure what to do." Dean said as he was telling the others.

"I'll get his body and we will burn it here." Bobby was telling them. Lexi shot up while sitting with Dean on the couch. She was freaked out by what he was saying.

"Burn? " She was then asking her brother's.

"If we don't burn his body than his Spirits would be angry." Sam was then telling her softly.

Within a few hours Bobby had Johns body ready to be burn. The kids stood staring at it as it was burning. Lexi was standing between her two brothers. While she was standing there, they could hear her sniffling. They knew she was crying. Dean placed his hand on her shoulder as she then leaned her head onto his arm.

"What's going to happen to me?" She asked her brothers softly.

"Nothing?" Sam said when he didn't quite understand what she meant.

"I don't wanna leave you guys." She told them as she had tears coming down.

Dean gave Sam a confued look before looking down at their 16 yr old sister. He bent down to her level she was shorter than Dean.

"You're not going to leave us if that's what you are worried about." Dean was then telling her. He could see the hurt and sadness in her blue eyes. Sam was then taking his sister back into the house.

When Sam came back by his brother, he knew he was hurting but was keeping it inside.

"Dean you ok?" Sam was asking his brother while watching him fix his car.

"Yes for the last time. What do you want me to put my head on your shoulder and cry?" Dean was asking Sam in sarcastic way.

"Look I was just asking you. " Sam stood there telling Dean when they were then arguing. Sam had then return back to the house. He figured it was best to leave his brother alone.

Dean stood there, checking out baby, his car. He was determined to fix it back up. He was standing out there for hours fixing it. Dean stood there looking at his car until he had then picked up a crowbar and was smashing the car. After a while Sam was coming back out to check on Dean.

"Dean you need to stop this. Dad had you like a solider. I get it you are hurting but this- I mean this is not the way to go about it." Sam told Dean as he was now shouting at him.

"Sam I get it that you are happy about Dad passing. Heck we all knew you two never got along-" Dean said when Lexi was coming out running and she was jumping in the middle of her brothers, who were yelling.

"Guys stop it." Lexi was then yelling but her brothers weren't stopping. "Dean please. We need to stick together NOT be against each other" She begged him when he saw the sad look on her face, he then saw her in tears.

Dean and Sam stopped as they heard what their sister had just told them.

Sammy knew his sister was right. "Lex I am sorry."

"Yeah sorry." Dean told her as well before glancing over to Sam.

Sam was taking Lexi into the house when he did Dean slid down by the car onto the ground and was  
shedding a few tears. Sam saw how this was affecting not only his brother but his sister. Sam was making her lay down on the spare bed.

"Get some rest." Sam was telling her as kissed her on her head.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later Bobby had dinner on the table and they were all coming to sit around the table. Lexi was coming out slowly to sit. She then stood there when she realized that her father was not at the table. She looked away before her eyes turned back to the table.

"Hey come on and sit. It will be ok." Bobby told her when he then kicked Dean in the shin.

"Come Lexi come and sit next to me." Dean was telling while she was coming by him.

She wiped her eyes quickly as they all acted like they didn't see her tears.

"Honey, look. Its ok to be upset. But just know your Daddy loved you and your brothers a lot." Bobby told her as he was trying to make her feel better.

"I know but-." She started to say as she was sitting there.

"But what?" Sam asked her while he was taking a bite of his chicken.

"I wanna stay with you guys. " She was telling her brother. She didn't want to leave them.

"Alexandrea, is that what's been bothering you?" Bobby was asking and seeing if that's why she was so upset.

"I wanna stay with my brothers. They are the only family left. Please don't send me away." She begged her brothers when she then got up and ran outside.

That took them by surprise. Bobby gave the boys a look before giving them a lecture.

"Look, you two need to be there for her. She is young. She now has lost both of her parents. So this is going to be hard on her. " Bobby was saying as Dean and Sam gave each other a look as in, how they knew Bobby was right.

"I guess I should talk to her." Dean said when he was getting up and was heading outside to talk to his sister.

When he found, she was where they were burning their Dad. Dean was then standing beside her trying to think of what to say.

"You know I would never send you way. Lexi listen to me. You and Sam are all the family I have left. So we need to stick together." When he told her she was then facing him. He could see the tears and how red and puffy her eyes were.

"I'm sorry Dean. I guess it's a lot for me to taken in. But I just don't understand why Dad had to die?" She stood there asking her brother as she was confused, hurt, and sadden by the loss of their Dad.

"I don't know but we will find out." He was telling her. He had then brought her closer to him as she put her hands around Dean's waist to hug him.

"Thanks Dean." She told her brother as he was bringing back into the house for dinner.

When they were walking into the kitchen, Sam and Bobby gave Dean a glance. He motioned his head of where there Dad was, to let them know that's where she was.

"You ok?" Bobby asked her in a worried tone.

"I'll be ok." She told him softly when she was coming into the back door.

"It will be ok. You will have Dean and me with ya." Sam was then telling his sister.

After they ate Lexi was cleaning off the table. Bobby and the boys were inside talking. When she was done she was going by Dean.

"I guess I will go upstairs to leave you all to talk." She told them as she was then walking away.

Dean watched her leave the room with a sad look on her face.

"I wish I know how to make her feel better." Dean said giving Bobby and Sam a look. They just felt bad for her.

"Just be there. It will take time." He told the boys as they were talking about guy who hit them.

After sitting there for a while Lexi was coming down for a drink. Sam saw her coming down.

"Hey Lex, come and sit with us." Sam told her when she gave them a look as in it was ok to come into the room.

"Sammy's right. Come and stay with us." Dean was telling his sister. She was going in slowly. She was sitting next to Dean on the couch.

"So how do we get this demon that killed our Father?" She sat there and was asking them as it took them by surprise.

"How do you know that?" Bobby was asking her. He was curious of what made her think and say that.

"Come on I might be 16 and young. I know we have been trying to kill all these demons." She was telling them. It shocked them all.

"That's what we are figuring out." Bobby told her as he shook his head.

"Alexandrea honey, are your sure you are ok?" Bobby asked her wondering.

"I'll be fine." She told him when she sat there with a smile on her face.

"Well these two knuckle heads will be will looking out for ya." Bobby was telling her as he was pointing to Dean and Sam.

"Its my job." Dean told her when he then gave her a funny look.

"Our job." Sam was also telling her.

"OK so lets think about this. How bad was Dad hurt?" She asked when she sat there and was asking all these questions.

"That was just it, Lex. Dad had a few bumps and a broken arm." Sam told her as she was thinking long about this.

She sat there with a look upon her face as she thought of something.

"Dad was healthy, did you ever think that just maybe he made a deal with devil." She was then saying as they were all thinking about what she just said.

Dean was shocked to hear how she was thinking. She saw the look Dean gave her.

"What?" She was then asking her brother with a confused look.

"Nothing. So how do you figure that?" Dean sat there and was asking her as he was wondering.

"Come on Dean, Dad would do anything for his kids. You told me I was almost dead and here I am sitting with you all with ONLY a broken arm. No.I don't buy it." She told them when they were thinking about what she just said.

"She does have a point." Bobby said as he thought about what she had just told them.

After a few hours of trying to think what or why John died. Bobby was coming back with 3 beers and  
a can of Dr Pepper. Lexi was sitting next to Dean, she was trying to open the can with one hand. Dean saw her having a problem. He then reached over and opened the can with one hand.

"Thank you." She told her brother softly as they both smiled.

"Well I say we go on what she said. Now we need to know what type of deal and with which demon." Bobby said when they were all agreeing.

Lexi was sitting there quietly, she was looking down at her soda. Her brothers saw her starring.

"You ok?" Sam was asking his sister as he saw her not talking.

"Um? Yeah fine." She was telling her brother.

Her brothers shot a look to Bobby as they were wondering what was wrong.

"Sweetheart, if you are not feeling ok, I can make your brother's take you back-." Bobby was telling her when Lexi cut him off.

"No I don't wanna go back. I need to stay here." She excitedly was telling him.

Bobby knew they weren't thinking of the same place. He could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Honey I mean the Hospital." Bobby said to her as she placed her head down.

"Right. No I need to stay here." She was saying when she was trying to get the visions out of her head.

"Lex, is something wrong?" Dean was then asking her as he placed his beer down.

"Um- no. I think I am going to head up, it's late." She was telling them all when she was giving her brothers a kiss good-night.

"I will be up in a bit." Dean told his sister.

"You don't need to." She told her brother as she then walked away.

"What was that all about?" Sam was asking Bobby when he was getting a bit angry.

"Look boys, she has to be the one to tell you." Bobby told the boys while he was getting up.

"Bobby, if you know what is wrong with her then dam it spill it." Dean said as he was getting angry for being kept out of this sord of secret.

"Dean relax." Sam was telling his brother. He could see the anger building up in Dean.

"Just know your Dad took care of it." Bobby said as he saw how angry Dean was and that he wont stop asking questions about his sister.


	9. Chapter 9

After a while they were heading up to bed, when they heard a noise outside . The three of them stopped and thought of Lexi.

"LEXI!" They all said at the same time when they started to run up towards her room.

When Dean opened her door he saw a silhouette of a person outside her window. They were all in a position. Dean then flipped the light on, when he did he saw a man standing over his sister.

"Move another inch and you will be a dead son of a bitch." Dean said when he cocked his gun.

"Lexi wake up!" As Sam called out to his sister so she would wake up.

When she woke she saw a man standing by her. She let out a gasp.

Dean motioned for Sam to get their sister. Sam had then moved closer to Lexi.  
Sam placed his gun on safety and placed in his pocket.

"Lexi come." Sam told her as she was too scared to move. Dean saw how scared she was.

"Lexi its ok. He won't touch ya. Go by Sam." He told her as he was scared inside but could not let that show. So he kept his cool.

Lexi slowly moved towards her brother. Sam had then grabbed her in his arms. When he grabbed her, he brought her to behind him and Dean.

"Bobby, take her downstairs." Dean told Bobby since he was closer to the strange man who was standing in Lexi's room.

"No Dean I don't wanna leave you." She told her brother when she was holding onto the back of his shirt.

"Lexi, NOW! Go with Bobby." Dean told her as he told her in a stern tone as Bobby was then taking her downstairs.

Sam gave his sister a look when he nodded for her to go downstairs. Bobby was bringing her into the living room. Dean and Sam were finding out why he was in her room.

"So why are you in her room?" Dean was asking him with he was coming closer to him.

"Look I don't wanna make any trouble." The man said to Dean while his hands were still in the air.

"Trouble well let me tell you, you're in big trouble." Sam said since he was now holding a gun too.

"You have 2 seconds to answer me again. Why are you here?" Dean asked since he was losing his patience.

"Ok ok I was sent here to see check on her." The man was telling Dean and Sam as they both had a look on their faces.

"Why?" Sam was now asking. He saw how angry and ready Dean was to pull the trigger.

While downstairs, Lexi was scared for her brother. She was sitting on the couch.

"Look honey, your brothers are only protecting you." Bobby told her as he was wondering what was going on.

As they were sitting there they heard lots of noises upstairs that shot Lexi up. She then stood up and ready to head upstairs. Bobby then grabbed her before she would go run up.

"Stay here." Bobby was then telling her when, they heard a popping sound and then it was quiet.

She turned to Bobby with tears in her eyes. She wanted to see her brothers.

"Oh no, please . Oh my gosh." She said as she was now crying in Bobby's arms. He was feeling bad for her, he had no clue what to think at that point.

With that Sam was coming down. He was then coming into the room. Bobby glanced at Sam . Sam had then nodded to Bobby to let her go.

"Sam!" She screamed when she ran over to him. She was hysterical. Sam was holding her in his arms.

"Its ok." He was telling her as he was rubbing her back.

"Please Sammy, tell me Dean is alive?" Lexi stood there asking her brother when she heard a voice coming down the stairs.

"Alive and kicking." Dean said as she was shocked but happy to see him. She had then ran to him.

"Dean I know you said no chick moments but-" She said to him when she jumped into his arms.

"Its ok. " He told her as he can hear her sobbing.

"Lex you need to tell us what happened at where you were staying." Dean told her as she pushed away from him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She told her brother walked away from, not looking at each and one of them. The memories were too much for her.

"Sam and I need to know. That guy up there was one of them. What happened?" Dean asked her as he was wondering what happened to her.

"We wont hate you, if that's what you are worried about." Sam said to her softly when he was feeling bad for her.

"Dad took care of it, just leave it at that." She told her brothers when she was then walking away into the kitchen.

"I cant. We need to know as your brothers." Dean told her as he was standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

Her brothers kept drilling her to tell them. She didn't know how to tell them. She was so upset.

"Please. We are here for you, no matter how bad it is. We can handle anything." Sam told her as he was standing there wondering what her secret was.

Bobby was standing there as he wanted to just tell them what happened but he thought it was best for her to tell her brothers.

"I cant." She told her brothers with tears were rolling down her face.

"Cant or wont?" Dean asked his sister when he needed to know.

"Not fair Dean. I can't tell you both." She kept telling him as she was crying and screaming at her brothers.

"Why cant you? " Sam asked her as he jumped into the conversation, since he too was confused.

"Do you know what it was like to be raped and now I am telling my pig headed brothers." Lexi screamed as she was now hysterical. She then turned towards her brothers, when she saw the shock on their faces.

When Dean and Sam heard they were shocked. It took them by surprise.

"That son of a bitch." Dean said as he took his hands and ran them through his hair.

"That's why I did not wanna tell ya, Dean. Dad took care of it." She told her brother. She was ready to run but Dean grabbed her and held her.

He held her close to him. Sam had a tear in his eye as he was coming by them. Dean kissed the top part of head. Frustration was in both of her brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Dean told his sister as he was feeling bad now for yelling at her.

"Please, don't hate me." She begged her brothers when Dean moved her away to look at her.

"Hate you? Never. " He was telling her as she hugged back again. But this time the three of them were hugging. Bobby stood there with a smile, knowing that her brothers now know what had happened.

"I am just so sorry." Dean and Sam told her when they were going to sit down on the couch.

"I'm just sorry that I didn't tell you both. You know its not that easy." She told her brothers as she then lowered her head.

"Well we didn't make it easy for you either." Sam was telling her when he gave her a smirk.

"Boys we need to you know." Bobby said when he pointed to her room.

"Oh yeah. " Dean said as he jumped up to help Bobby.

"Stay here with Sam, Dean and I need to-" Bobby was telling Lexi. She knew what they meant.

"You know if you need to talk, Dean and I are always here for you." Sam was telling his sister as she then leaped into his arms. She then gave him a hug. He was rubbing her back.

"Thanks Sammy." She told her brother while she was resting her head on his shoulder.

Dean and Bobby were coming down to get rid of the body. When he came back he saw Lexi a sleep on Sam neck.

"Dude, you know she is a sleep on ya." Dean was telling Sam as he shook his head.

"I think we all need some sleep." Bobby said when they were heading up to bed.

"I will be sleeping in her room." Dean said as he was getting the bed ready for her. Sam was then laying her down.


	10. Chapter 10

During the night, Lexi started to whimper. "Please don't hurt me. Dean help me" She called out in her sleep. That made Dean shot up while getting his gun ready.

He had then ran over to where she was asleep and was waking her up.

"Lexi! Lexi!" Dean said as she then opened her eyes quickly to see her brother next to her.

She jumped into his arms and thanked him. He was confused. She saw the worried look he gave her.

"Thank for staying with me and being my big brother." She told him as she was resting her head on his chest.

Dean sat there as he hated chick flicks, but he saw how hurt and scared she looked.

"You can stay with me, right?" She asked her brother as she looked up at him with her sad eyes.

"Yeah sure." He told her when she was then closing her eyes. Dean saw how scared she was. He was wondering if she was dreaming about had happened when she was hiding from him and Sam.

The next day Dean and Lexi were waking up. Lexi stopped Dean when she grabbed his arm.

"Dean- um thanks again." She told her brother when she gave him a smile.

"Yeah sure. I told you I will always be here for you." He told her as they were heading down for some breakfast.

"Morning you two." Bobby told Dean and Lexi. Sam was already sitting have some eggs.

"Morning Sammy." Lexi told her brother when she went over to and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Lexi. Sleep well?" Sam was asking her when she was then sitting down.

"Yeah. Dean stayed with me last night." She was telling her brother.

"Honey, did you have a bad dream?" Bobby was asking her as she gave Dean a please don't tell look before answering him.

"It was no big deal." She told Bobby when she shrugged her shoulders.

"I was with her." Dean said when he was telling Bobby.

After they ate lunch Lexi was getting dresses while the boys were talking with Bobby.

"Dean what happened last night?" Sam was asking his brother when he was wondering.

"I really don't know. But she kept crying out to stop. She was even crying out for my name for help.

"Poor kid." Bobby was saying when he shook his head.

Lexi was then coming downstairs and was going by some old photos. Her back was to them. Dean was coming up behind her.

"Its not that easy Dean. It was hell." She said as she still had her back to them.

"Talk to us. You just might feel better." Bobby was telling her as he was standing next to her.

"Lexi, then talk to us. We wanna help you." Sam told her softly as he was feeling bad for her.

"No one can help me. " She told her brother. She then turned to them with tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that." Dean told her when he could see how hurt she was.

"Look we have work to do. You said you were going to train me on some new moves, well lets go." She told her brother as she went out the back door.

"I just hope she don't explode." Bobby was telling the boys before they were heading out by Lexi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to those who have been reading and a special THANKS to Jenmm31 for all the help she has given me with this story. Without her I would have deleted this. Please leave ANY kind of comment on this story. All will help me. Thanks. Enjoy...**

Dean was going to help her train. He was showing her different ways if she was ever in trouble.  
While training she was getting frustrated.

"Look, take a break." Dean said to her when he could see she wasn't focusing.

"No. I can do this." She told her brother as she was trying again, until she had it right.

All day she kept trying. It was dinner but she would not come in.

"She is over working herself." Bobby was saying as he was talking Dean and Sam.

"I know. She wont stop." Sam told Bobby as they stood there watching her.

"Look honey its dinner time. Come in and eat." Bobby told her. He was hoping that she would stop.

"Nah, you- guys go." She was then telling them since she didn't want to stop.

The guys had then gone inside to eat. Dean hated to leave her out there. As she was running she was so mad that she picked up a crow bar and was smashing one of the cars that Bobby had. She was so angry that she was really smashing the windows. (While the song Arms of Angel by Sarah McLachlan was playing). She slid down the car and sat there on the ground crying her while thinking of father. While eating, the guys heard a crash, when they ran outside they saw her crying . Dean gave them a concern look as he ran down by her.  
Dean sat in front of her and grabbed her as she was then crying in his arms. He hated to see his sister crying and hurting. She was crying so hard that she was shaking. Sam too had ran down by their sister.(during this time the whole song was playing)

"It's gonna be ok." Dean told her as he was holding her in his arms, with tears running down Dean's face well.

"Dean. It-hurts-so-much." She said as she was sobbing. She was letting Dean know how she was feeling.

"I know, Lexi. I know." Dean told her as he sat there rocking her.

Sam leaned over when he placed his one hand on her head while his other hand was on Dean's shoulder.

"I know. Let it out." Dean told her as he glanced up at Sam. They both then had tears in their eyes.

"Why me?" She kept asking herself as she was still in Deans arms crying.

"Come on inside now." He told her as he picked her up and carried her inside.

He was laying her down on the couch. Bobby showed Dean some medication to calm her down.  
Dean shook his head as he was giving her the pills and some water. When she saw the pills she freaked out.

"NO Dean. I cant. You will hurt me." She told her brother as she was trying to get up.

"Lexi we would never hurt you. You do trust us?" Sam asked her as he was trying to help Dean.

She looked up at her brothers and ran to her room crying. She buried her in the pillows.

"They must gave her something and then raped her." Bobby said when they were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Those son of a bitches. They should be hung." Dean said since he was so angry that he slammed his fist on the table. Sam had to calm him down.

"Dean, were on your side. But we need to be there for her." Sam told Dean while he was trying to calm him down.

"Ok lets think. How can we get her past this?" Bobby was asking as he was trying to think.

The boys sat there looking towards her room. They knew they should talk to her.

"We need to talk to her." Dean told Sam as they were heading up to her room.

They had then knocked on her door as they were coming in. As they were coming in she was still on her bed.

"Lex we need to talk and talk like now." Dean told her while he was trying not to lose his temper.

"What Dean means is we talk to you if you are ready now." Sam said as he gave his brother a look to lay low on her.

Lexi was then turning to her brothers. They saw how upset this was making her.

"I'm sorry. " She told her brothers as she was wiping her tears away from her face.

"No need to be." Sam was telling his sister** "**Maybe if you are feeling it might make you feel better." Sam told her.

Lexi thought about what Sam was saying to her. She saw the looks in both of her brother's eyes.

"They gave me a pill to relax me and then it all happened." She told her brothers as she sat there closing her eyes.

"Well no one will hurt you now." Dean was telling her as he was sitting by her as well.

"I just don't mean to be like this." She told them as she was leaning on Sam as he was sitting a lot closer than Dean was.

"Hey, look what you went through." Sam said to her as he saw the look Deans face. He was angry.

"I tried so hard to leave but the more I tried the more they would hurt me. Telling me lies as well." She sat there telling her brothers.

"Why did Dad ever bring you there if he knew they were bad?" Sam sat there asking his younger sister as he was wondering.

"They weren't at first. This was just about a month before I saw you." She told them as she was explaining.

"So this went on for-?" Sam asked her as he was seeing how long this was going on for.

"A month. Sometimes if I was bad. I would get no food. " She told them as Dean was shocked when he heard all this.

"Wait, what do you mean bad?" Dean was asking her as he was confused.

"If I didn't you know, they would punish me by no food." She said as she saw Dean getting up angry.

She gave Sam a worried look. They knew what Dean was up to. So they both ran after Dean to stop him.


	12. Chapter 12

While Dean was getting ready to get into his Impala, Sam and Lexi were stopping him.

"Dean look, please forget it." She pleaded with her brother as she was trying to convince him to stay.

"How can I forget it. They raped my baby sister, plus gave her no food." Dean said as he was now angry.

"Dad killed the jerk who did it. So its over. I just have to get past all that." She told her brothers as Sam gave her a hug.

"Lexi we are sorry that you were put through all that. But Dean and I are here now for you." Sam was telling her when he held her in his arms.

"Sammy's right. We will help you go forward in your life." Dean told her as he stood there still hurting but see how hurt is sister was too much for him.

"I know I shouldn't be weak, Winchesters are supposed to be strong, I don't feel strong. But all I know  
I love you both." She told her brothers as they gave a smile.

"Love you too squirt." Sam said to her as he kissed her on her head.

Dean stood there looking at his sister as he smiled to her. "Love you too kid."

"Looks its late. We all need some sleep." Sam told his sister. Dean was then starting to walk out the room.

"I have a favor?" She was asking her brothers while playing with her fingers.

"What's that?" Dean asked her as he knew what she was going to ask.

"Can- um you guys-." She tried to ask but was embarrassed to ask her brothers.

"Yes we will be with you tonight." Sam said to her when she looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks. You guys are the best." She was telling her brother as she smiled.

They had then gone inside. Bobby was inside making some warm milk for her to drink.

"Hey, made some warm milk for you." Bobby told her as she was sitting down at the table.

"Thanks." She told him as he was then placing a mug in front of her.

"How about something to eat?" Bobby asked her as he was hoping she would since she had no dinner.

"Not hungry really." She told him as she gave him a smile.

Bobby gave the boys a worried look. She was then getting up.

"I am going to hit the hay." She told her brothers and Bobby as she was giving them good-night hugs and kisses.

"We will be up there soon." Dean told her as they watched her go up.

'What happened out there?" Bobby was asking the boys as they sat around the table.

Dean and Sam filled him in of what she had told them.

"That poor girl. You know she is now going to need you both. She will be fine. She is with family who loves her." Bobby told the boys.

"She asked us both to sleep in her room." Sam said as he was telling Bobby what she had asked them.

"Afraid maybe." Bobby said as he was wondering .

"Yeah I think so. I think tomorrow we will head up North." Dean was telling Bobby as he was finishing up his beer before heading up to bed.

When they were ready they were all heading up to bed. When Dean and Sam were heading up to bed, they found her still up.

"Now why are you up?" Sam was asking her as he was coming by her.

"I um was-." She was trying to say as Dean stopped her.

"We know. Now get you lazy butt to bed." Dean told her as he was kidding with her.

"So which one of you old brothers of mine are going to sleep next to me?" Lexi was asking her brothers. Dean gave Sam a look when she called them both old.

"Old, dear sister?" Dean asked her as he was smiling to her as he was happy to see her smiling as well.

"Yes." She said to her brother as she was making a face to him.

"Nice little sister we have here Sammy uh?" Dean was then asking Sam as Dean was coming by her.

Sam was giving her a kiss good-night.

"Ok." He told her as he was then lying next to her on her bed." Now get some sleep." He said as he kissed her on top of her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is another chapter. Hope everyone enjoys this one. I do NOT own anything of Supernatural, just Lexi. Please all kinds of comments of this chapter. That's how we become better writer's. Thanks**

Just before they were taking off for their next hunt, Dean was wondering something that he had to ask his sister.

"Hey Lex, these people who you were staying with, Dad knew them very well?" Dean sat there asking his sister as Sam threw him a shocking look, that he was even asking her that.

"Dad said he knew them. But honestly I knew nothing of them." She told her brothers before heading into the shower.

While she was in the bathroom, Dean and Sam were talking.

"Ok so why would Dad leave her with some oh I don't know strangers, instead of us or Bobby?" Dean asked as he was really angry.

"Dean-I dunno. You know Dad. He doesn't think of what's right of us just what is right for him." Sam said when Dean gave his brother a hard look . He couldn't believe that Sam just said what he said about their Dad.

A few weeks have passed and Dean, Sam and Lexi were on their way to see what has killed hikers. A few hikers would go into the woods but none of them would come out alive. As they were driving Lexi was looking in her Dad's journal.

"Anything?" Sam asked her as he was wondering if she found anything yet.

"Well here in the journal, he says 5 hikers went missing but was never found." She told her brothers as she was trying to see if what else she could find.

"Anything else, of what might have taken them or something?" Dean was asking her as he was driving.

"No. Nothing." She said as she had this look on her face. Dean saw from his rearview mirror her face.

"Lexi what's wrong?" Dean asked her as she was in a thought as Sam reached over to the back seat to his sister.

"Lexi you ok?" Sam asked her as he touched her leg as she jumped.

"Sorry. Something is not making sense." She told her brothers as she was filling them in of what she found.

When they arrived they saw two people heading into the woods. Dean stopped his car quickly and was trying to catch up with the two hikers.

"Excuses me." Dean said as he had then caught up with the two hikers.

"Look we are in a hurry." The man told Dean as he was trying to walk away.

"Look we were told that these woods are more dangerous than any other ones right now." Dean told the man.

"I don't care, our friend went in there missing." He was telling Dean as Lexi gave her brothers a look.

"Then let us help you." Dean said as the man was shocked to hear Dean say that.

"Why? Who are you people?" The man was asking Dean as he was wondering.

"We work along the Park Rangers." Dean said as he was introducing them all. "I'm Dean, that's Sam and she's Lexi." He added.

"Tom and that's Betty." Tom said as they all were exchanging hello's.

Dean was then asking questions to Tom of how long their friend has been missing.

"Billy hikes all the time. So I don't know why he would be missing." Tom was saying as Sam was asking how long he was missing.

"He's been missing 2 days now." Tom said as Sam had a look that Dean and Lexi knew which that wasn't good.

She was then walking with Betty behind the guys. The girls were making small talk.

"Did your friend go in a lone?" Lexi was asking Betty as they were trailing behind.

"Yeah. He loves the woods. He's my boyfriend sorda speak." Betty said as she was making a face.

"What does that mean?"lexi was asking her as she saw the look on her face.

"You know, when he wants to be in a relationship. Men." Betty said as Lexi laughed at the last sentence.

"So which one is your boyfriend?" Betty was then asking Lexi as she raised her eye brow.

"Neither one-" Lexi was saying when she heard Dean call her name out.

"Lexi, up here now." Dean said to her as he had called out her name.

Lexi had then ran to catch up with Dean, Sam and Tom.

"I was talking with Betty." Lexi told her brother when she gave him a look.

"Girlfriend?" Tom asked Dean as he chuckled.

"Um, no. Younger sister." Dean said as he did smile when he told Tom who Lexi was.

"That's good that your close. You should be." Tom said as he was taking off alone in the woods.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dean asked was asking Tom as he was not happy of what he was told.

"Just saying, this is no place for her. She is little. She should be home." Tom said as he was getting nasty with Dean.

"Look, Sam and I are watching out for her thank you very much. I don't need you to tell me what to do." Dean said as he was getting angry with Tom.

"Look guys we are here to find your friend." Sam said as he was trying to keep the peace.

"Tom come on, lay off." Betty told him as she was then walking with Lexi again.

As they were walking they were trying to find any clues of what happened to their friend Billy.

"He was supposed to been camping out in the woods." Betty was saying as she was telling Lexi and her brothers.

"Alone?" Sam asked as he was seeing how many hikers needed to be found.

Tom gave Sam a look."Yeah alone?" Tom said as he shook his head.

Dean and Sam gave each other a look about Tom's attitude.

"Look were on your side." Dean told Tom as he was just ignoring him.

"Tom can be a little bit of pig headed person." Betty said as Lexi chuckled. "So can my brother." She mumbled.

"Lexi." Sam called out to his sister as she was coming by him.

"Yeah." She said as she was looking up at her brother who was very tall. Sam stood 6'4 while Lexi was only 5ft tall.

"Just stay close, ok." Sam said to her as he she was wondering what he meant by that.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

While walking Tom was still being nasty to the others. As they were walking they heard a noise.

"Shhh. Listen." Tom said when they all stopped to have a listen. They had heard a sound from in the distance.

"What did it sound like?" Betty stood there asking Tom as she was coming up next to him.

"Like rustling." He told them. Dean and Sam gave each other a look. They knew something was out there.

"Well I don't hear anything." Betty was saying as they were still walking.

When they were walking they found Billy's tent. They also found another tent next to his.

"I guess Billy wasn't alone." Dean said as Tom flew over to him and slammed him. Dean was up against a tree with Tom's fist ready to punch Dean.

"Look I don't know what you are implying about Billy but-" Tom was saying when Lexi was running to Dean's defense.

"Look Mister, I get your worried about your pal, but do not I mean do NOT take it out on Dean. We're only trying to help you, remember that." Lexi said when she had her fist ready.

"Having your lady over here saving your ass." Tom said as Dean had then pushed Tom off. That took Tom in a surprise.

"First of all I told you this lady is my sister. I do NOT do incest. " Dean had then told Tom and he then had him up against the tree with his arm under his neck.

"Dean forget him. Lets concentrate on finding their friend Billy." Sam said as he was trying to stop Dean for doing something dumb.

"You're lucky." Dean was saying when he was looking for Lexi. He saw her standing behind him.

They were all then checking the tents out, looking for any clues. While looking Lexi saw something as she called for her brothers.

"Dean! Sam! Come here." She was saying when she called for her brothers.

When they heard her calling for them, they ran over to her. Dean was wondering what was wrong. When they saw Lexi, she had blood on her hands. Her brothers thought the worse.

"Are they yours?" Sam asked as she told her brother's no.

Dean was happy to have heard that. But who's blood was it. Dean took a rag and was cleaning off his sister's hand.

"Yeah I know. This is not good." Dean said as he was looking around.

"Ok so what next?" Lexi asked as she was standing by her brothers as she tugged on Dean's jacket.

"You ok?" Dean was asking his sister while he was checking on her.

"Yeah, fine." She told her brothers which she really wasn't.

"Ok, just stay close by." Dean told her when they were starting to look around for any more clues.

She was making sure she was close by to her brother's. When they saw Betty, Tom was gone.

"Betty, where's Tom?" Sam asked her as he saw Tom was gone.

"He heard something and was checking it out." Betty was saying when she was pointing into the woods.

Dean and Sam gave each other a worried look. They knew that was a bad idea.

"Sam stay here with the girls." Dean said as he was going to look for Tom.

"Dean, lets us go with ya." Lexi was saying when she was going to go after Dean as Sam stopped her.

Sam had then grabbed his sister by her arm. He knew she was scared.

"Lexi he will be ok." Sam told her as he gave her a look.

"How do you know that?" She asked her brother as she looked up at him.

Sam had a look upon his face as if he wasn't too sure himself.

"Come Dean has been doing this all his life." Sam told her as he could see how worried she was.

"Are all three of you brother and sister?" Betty was asking as she was coming by Sam and Lexi

"Yes we are." Lexi was saying as she was proud of her brothers.

"I thought so." She told them while she stood there trying to call out of Billy's name.

"Look don't do that. We don't know what is out there." Sam said to Betty as she gave Sam a sorry look.

With that Dean and Tom were coming back. Dean had this angry look on his face. Dean was making a fire so they could keep warm since it was getting cool outside. Betty was going over to Dean.

"Hey Dean-." She called out to him when he stopped to face her.

"Yeah?" He asked her as he was stopped to face her.

"For what its worth, your sister really looks up to you." She told him as he glanced over to her to his sister.

"She's a good kid who has been through a lot." Dean said to Betty as he gave her a smile.

"Well she has been worried about thought I would tell ya." Betty told Dean as she was then going to sit on a log.

Dean stood there thinking about what Betty just told him. Sam saw Dean in a thought.

"Dean. You ok?" He asked his brother as he saw him in a thought.

"Yeah. We have two important things." Dean was telling Sam as he had a look of what.

"To find this Billy guy and what else?" Sam was asking Dean as he was confused.

"And too keep Lexi safe from those sonsofabitches that are out there." Dean said as he was telling his brother as they saw Katie sitting alone.

Dean had the fire going and she was sitting alone in the corner on a log.

"Hey why are you here alone?" Dean was asking his sister as he was wondering.

"I'm fine really." She was telling her brother while she was lying to him which she hated to do.

"Don't tell me you are fine. I know you better than that." Dean said to his sister as he was sitting next to her.

"Dean how do you and Sam do it?" She asked her brother with a hint of a tear in her eyes.

"Do what?" He asked as he was kneeling in front of her, as he could see her eyes tearing up.

Sam had then came over when he saw Dean and Lexi was talking, he was coming to sit on the other side of her.

"Not be afraid. I mean I know this is what we do. " She was saying as her brothers gave each other a look.

"Heck we are afraid, cause we know what is out there. So being afraid makes you aware of what is or could be out there." Dean told his sister as he lifted her chin up.

"Plus, we are here with ya." Sam said to her as he gave her a look as he saw a tear fall from her eyes.

"Sorry." She told her brothers as she wiped the tear from her eyes.

Sam leaned over and gave her a hug as he kissed her on her head.


	15. Chapter 15

As they were all sitting there they heard someone shouting "Help Me". Everyone stood up and was looking around to see where it was coming from.

"That's Billy." Betty said when a smile was on her face.

"Look we don't know if it is really Billy. We need to be careful." Dean said to her when he grabbed her arm. They were then heading towards where the yelling was coming from.

"Lexi stay by us." Sam hollered out to his sister as he grabbed her by her wrist while they were running.

While running, Lexi had tripped. "Sam!" She yelled out for him. Dean and Sam heard her but didn't see her.

"You go ahead, I will get her." Sam said to Dean when he was going back for his sister.

Sam was running back to find his sister. Lexi saw Sam coming.

"Sammy please." She told him when she was begging her brother. He then saw her on the ground hurt.

"Lexi, what happened?" He asked her as he was seeing what was wrong.

"Something pushed me. I think its my ankle." She was telling her brother while she was in some pain.

Sam was helping her up as he was looking around to see if he could see what could of pushed her. He found nothing. He asked if she could walk when she tried she fell right into Sam's arms.

"I don't think so." She said standing in his arms.

"Ok, piggy back ride." He told her as she then got on Sam's back.

"Thanks Sam." She told her brother.

"You need to eat, man your light as a feather." He told his sister while he was trying to find the others.

When they did find the others, they saw Betty crying. They didn't know what was going on.

"Betty." Lexi said when Sam was then putting her down. Lexi was heading over to where Betty was.

"They found Billy." Was all that Betty said as Lexi was then looking for Dean.

She stood up and was looking around for her brother.

"Where's Dean and Tom?" Lexi was asking as she couldn't find her brother.

Betty sat there not answering. Lexi was thinking the worse. Sam was then going by the girls.

"Sam its not good." Lexi told her brother as she was holding Sam's arms while she was shaking.

"We will find Dean, alive." He told her as he could see another tear fall from her blue eyes.

He brought her into a hug. "Dean's alive." He said to her as kissed on top of her head.

"Sam we need to find him." She told her brother as he agreed.

"Stay here. Use this if you need to." Sam was telling his sister when he was then handing her a gun.

"Sammy no." She was telling her brother. She had then taken the gun from him.

Lexi stood there holding the gun as she was shaking. She was alone without her brothers. With that she heard a noise.

(While the theme song to Charmed is playing.)

"Well if it isn't the youngest Winchester." A voice said as it appeared she knew it was a demon.

"What do you want?" She was asking it. She was then pointed the gun to it.

"Now now Alexandrea my love. I want you." He told her when he was walking around in circles around her.

When Betty saw from a distance she let out a scream. She was seeing a person arguing with Lexi. Betty had been screaming in fear. She was then running into the woods.

"I am not afraid of you." Lexi was telling the demon when she stood there facing him.

"So where are Dean and Sam?" He was asking her as he was walking around her.

"Why, what did you do with them? Better not have hurt them." Lexi was saying when she was trying not to show fear.

"Right here you sonsofabitch." Dean said as he fired a shot towards the demon.

She had then fallen to the ground when she got scared when Dean fired his gun. They all watched the Demon die. Her brothers had then ran over to her. Dean was scooping her up.

"Please Lexi be ok." He said to her while he held her in his arms while rocking her back and forth.

A few seconds passed as they heard her gasp for air. (The song stops playing)

"Whooooa there little sister. Its gonna be ok." Dean told her when he was happy to see her alive.

Dean was then helping her up. Sam was then making Dean aware about her ankle.

"How's your ankle?" Sam was asking her. Dean was then helping her up.

"Feels ok. What a freakin night." She told her brother's.

"Well good news. We just killed what had killed Billy." Dean told his sister when she was surprised to hear that.

"How sure are you?" She asked her brother as she had her arms around Dean's neck.

"Yeah, lets get you safe now." Dean said to her when he then lifted her up and was carrying her in a bridal style.

She leaned her head onto Dean's shoulder while he was carrying her out of the woods.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean and Sam were taking Lexi back to their Motel to have a look at her ankle. It looked sprained. Dean was placing her foot on a pillow to bring down the swelling, while Sam was getting a cold rag to place on her ankle.

"Let me give you some pain killers." Dean told his sister when he was giving her some with a glass of water.

He saw her shaking while she was drinking the water.

"How ya feeling now kiddo?" Dean was then asking his sister as she was laying there.

"Fine. Where's our next stop?" She asked her brothers when she saw Sam at his laptop.

"Still looking, but I think first I will head for the showers." Sam said to her when he gave Dean a look as in talk to her.

Dean watched Sam head into the bathroom while he was coming by her. He was then sitting across from her.

"Look, I know you were scared. You don't need to hide it." Dean was telling her. She was then looking at him

"I-I don't know what happened. " She told her brother as her eyes were filling with water. She was trying not to let a tear come down.

"Lexi, look." Dean said to her as she was then getting up. While trying to get up she couldn't stand on her ankle so when she was standing Dean caught her.

"Whoooa there little sister." Dean said to her as he caught her in his arms.

Dean had then placed her back on the bed. This time he was sitting next to her.

"Look, Sammy told me that you were worried about me. He said you didn't know if I was dead or alive. Well thanks for caring. But you don't go putting yourself in danger, or next time I will kill you. " He said to her as he laughed but she then caught him looking towards the window.

"Dean I would die if anything would to happen to you or Sam. I already lost Mom and Dad, I don't wanna lose you both." She told her brother as he brought her closer to him.

"Well your stuck with me and Sammy." Dean told her as they both chuckled.

With that Sam was coming out of the bathroom. He saw his sister sitting there.

"Everything ok?" He asked her as he was coming by her.

"Yes. I love you two." She told her brothers as she placed her head on Deans shoulder and held Sam's hand.

They all sat there smiling.

"We love you too." Sam told her while sitting next to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry last Chap was short. I hope everyone is enjoying them. Please leave me ANY kind of review... Thanks...**

They were then heading back to Lawrence, it was their home town. While there Sam thought of stopping by Missouri's house.

"Dean while we are there I say lets visit Missouri." Suggested Sam as Dean nodded him to him when he was agreeing.

"Who?" She was asking her brothers as she was confused of who they were talking about.

"One of Dad's friends." Sam was telling her. He was telling her how their Dad stopped there to see her a while back.

"So maybe she can help with his journal?" She was asking her brothers as they were hoping she would.

"We can only hope so kiddo, lets hope." Dean told her as he then was driving to Missouri's house.

When they arrived at her house, Dean had knocked on her door. As a tall black lady had then came to the door.

"Dean and Sam Winchester, how are you two boys?" She asked as they followed her into her house.

Lexi looked around and wondered if this woman was ever with her Father.

"Child no I have never. Cant believe you are even thinking that." Missouri said to her as she almost sound annoyed to her.

Lexi stood there in shocked. She stood there giving her brother a shocked look.

"But I didn't say anything." Lexi was then telling Missouri.

"Let me guess you boys never told her about my ability?" Missouri asked the boys when she gave them a look and then shook her head.

"I guess it must of slipped our minds." Sam said as he shrugged his shoulders while they were then sitting down.

Lexi was sitting next to Dean on the couch.

"Get your feet down Dean." Missouri told Dean as he chuckled.

"I wasn't." Dean had then told Missouri.

"NO but you were thinking it." She told him as Lexi was amazed of what this lady was able to do.

They sat around talking about their Dad. Missouri kept giving sad but sorry looks to Lexi.

"Honey there's some cookies in the kitchen. Go help yourself." She was telling her. Lexi gave a look to her brothers as they nodded to her that it was ok.

She was then going into the kitchen. Dean knew she wanted to tell them something.

"You know something, don't you?" Dean asked her when he leaned forward to her.

"Yes. You need to keep her safe. Never let her out of your sight. " Missouri told Dean and Sam which made them unease hearing this.

"Why? " Sam asked her as he was wondering now what was wrong.

"You know she feels safe with you both. Ever since she was raped." Missouri told them both since she didn't want to talk to loud.

"Yeah I know I wish I can find that son of a bitch and kill him." Dean told her when he was getting angry at what happened to his sister.

"Dean Winchester you watch your language. Don't ask questions any more. Just be thankful she is with you both now." She told them as they were just disgusted of what happened to his sister.

"Is it ok to come back in?" She asked her brothers when she stood in the door way of the kitchen.

"Yes child you may come back in." Missouri was telling her. Lexi was coming by to sit back by Dean.

Dean kept looking at his sister from the corner of his eye. Family was everything to Dean. Lexi was then sitting next to Dean as she was playing with her fingers.

"Child, don't you be worrying now. Your brothers are here with you now." Missouri was telling Lexi as she looked up and gave Dean a smile before turning to look at Missouri with a shy smile.

"Well we need to get going. Thanks." Dean told her when they all stood up.

"Don't be strangers now." She told the Winchester kids.

"We won't." Sam said to her when he was saying good-bye to her.

"Dean remember what I said." She told him as she waved goodbye to them.

They were then piling into the Impala.


	18. Chapter 18

As Lexi was sitting in the back she was wondering what was next. She saw her brother's sitting there silently.

"Ok please what is wrong?" She asked as she leaned forward so her face was between her brothers.

"Nothing Lexi. Why don't you take a nap." Sam told her as he threw Dean a look.

"A nap. How old do you think I am?" She asked her brother's while she was leaning forward so that her head was in between them.

"Sorry." Sam said to her when he glanced over to her.

"Where are we going? Or I should say who's house?" She sat there asking her brothers as they all started out the window.

"Its um-. " Dean was trying to say as he looked away as he saw the look on her face.

They had then stopped by a 2-story home. They were parked across the street.

"Is this or was this our house?" She asked softly to her brothers as she was looking at it.

"Yeah." Sam said softly to her when he saw that she had a tear in her eye.

"What are we going to do? Are we going to knock on their door?" She was then asking her brother as Dean watched her wipe a tear away.

He then started the car up and drove away. He shook his head no to Sam as he motioned his sister. Sam saw how it was affecting her as she sat in the back seat of the Impala. Dean drove until he found a diner to stop at.

"Hungry there little sister?" Dean asked her as he placed his arm on her shoulder as they were walking into the place.

"Yeah I guess." She gave her brother a look as they were all walking into the restaurant.

They were then taking a booth to sit at. Dean was making her get into the seat.

"Hello. What can we get you folks?" A blond waitress was asking Dean as she was standing there as she was checking Dean out.

"I will have a cheese burger, fries, a coke and a slice of pie." Dean said to her as he flashed her a smile.

"I will have grilled chicken sandwich and a small salad and coke." Sam said to her as Lexi was thinking of what she wanted.

"I will take a burger, lettuce and fries and a coke please." Lexi told the Waitress as she was taking their orders.

"I will be back with your order." The Waitress said as she winked at Dean.

"No matter where we go." Sam said as he was chuckling to Dean.

"Hey I can NOT help it if I am hot." Dean said as he sat back and smiled.

"Not." Sam said as they were playing fighting.

"Ok any way big brothers. Where are we headed to next?" She was then asking as Sam was looking through their Dad's journal.

They were then sitting there eating their was playing around with her fries. Dean and Sam saw her playing with her fries.

"Something wrong with your fries?" Dean sat there asking her as he shot Sam a look.

"No." She told her brothers quickly as she was then looking down.

"Lexi if there is something bothering you, you know you can talk to Dean and I." Sam was telling his sister. She then looked up at her brother.

"Thanks. But I'm fine." She told them as Dean was eating his burger.

After they ate they were heading to the Motel to look over something's. Just then Lexi's phone went off, it was Bobby Singer.

"Hey." She told him as she was going outside to talk.

"You ok sweetie? You sound down?" Bobby asked her while he was speaking to her on the phone.

"No, I'm ok?" She told him when she was leaning up against the Impala.

"Are your knuckle head brother's giving you a hard time?" Bobby was asking her.

"No, they are great." She told him as she was very quiet.

"Alexandrea I can tell something is wrong, wanna talk about it?" Bobby was asking her while she was looking up to the sky.

"No Sir." She told him as he heard her sigh.

"Where is Dean and Sam now?" He asked her when as she then told him inside.

She was walking back inside to the room. Her brother's saw her come back into the room. She was then giving the phone to Dean.

"Bobby." She told him when she handed him the phone.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said to him as he watched his sister sit at the small table.

"Dean is everything ok with her?" Bobby was asking Dean as he was getting worried about her.

"You know, that's a good question." Dean was telling him as he had no clue what his sister was thinking.

"I want you and Sam to watch her good or you two knuckle heads will be dealing with me. Understood?" Bobby told Dean. He knew Bobby wasn't kidding.

"Yes Sir. But you know I would. Yeah ok. Bye." Dean was saying, when he then hung up and was giving back the phone to Lexi.

They saw how she was looking, very distance right now. She was just sitting on the bed playing with her nails. That night Lexi was sleeping next to Sam.  
She was then having another night mare. She kept moving around a lot.

"No please,stop. No. DEAN!" She screamed as she then sat up gasping for air. That woke her brother's out of a sleep.

"Lexi." Sam said while he was trying to calm her down. Dean ran to the other side of her to calm her.

"Lex, breathe. Its ok." Sam told her when he was rubbing her back. Dean was getting her some water.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean asked her as he was handing her a glass of water.

"No." She slowly told her brother's.

"You know it might help ya." Sam said to her as he was still rubbing her back.

"I- I um-." She was trying to say to her brothers.

"Well you screamed out my name. Did I hurt you? Cause you know I would never do that." Dean told her as he was sounding sincere to her.

She looked up at her brother when told her that. She knew her brother's would never.

"Oh I know that. It was just. Nothing." She said when she was telling her brothers.

"Well you know we are here for you. " Sam was told her, while he was still sitting next to her.

"Dean." She called out to him as he was walking back to his bed.

"Yeah." He stopped to face her. He could tell she wanted something.

"Um, can I- um-sleep." She was trying to say when Sam and Dean knew what she was trying to say.

"Come on kiddo." Dean told her when he saw a smile on her face.

She then went over to lay next to Dean. She was laying under his arm. He remembered how he use to do that when she was younger and could not sleep.

"Thanks Dean." She said to him softly as she was resting her head under his chin.

"Welcome. Now get some sleep." He told her, kissing on top of her head.

During the night Dean felt her shaking in her sleep. He knew it was another bad dream. So he was rubbing her back to calm her down. That's when he heard her whimpering in her sleep.

"No Dean, don't leave me. Please no." She kept saying in her sleep.

"Shhh. Not going to leave you." He would tell her as he would hold her close to him.

Eventually she would fall sleep and stay asleep without moving. It was the next morning and Dean was going out for some breakfast. While he was out he was talking to Bobby on the phone.

"Hey Bobby, she has been having some night mares and they must be of me." Dean was saying while he was on the phone.

"How do you know that?" Bobby was asking him as he was sipping his coffee.

"She kept begging me not to leave her." Dean said while he was feeling really bad about how she was feeling.

"Look Dean, you might have to comfort her. You also have to think about how her life was before you and Sam came back into her life." Bobby was telling him.

"Yeah I guess. OK. Thanks. Bye." Dean told Bobby,when he was heading back to the room.

She was then waking up when she saw Dean was missing. She was starting to get upset.

"Sam. Sammy!" She started yelling when she saw Dean missing.

Sam came running out of the bathroom when he saw her hyperventilating. He was then running over to her.

"Hey hey its ok. I'm here. Its going to be ok." Sam was telling her when he was rubbing her both arms.

"Whheerees D-Dea-n?" She was trying to ask her brother as she was trying to calm down.

"Getting us breakfast. Why don't you wash your face, it might help ya." Sam told her when he was helping her to the bathroom.

While she was in the bathroom, Dean was walking into the Motel room. When he got back he saw the look on Sam's face.

"What?" Dean asked his brother when he was putting their breakfast down on the table.

"She freaked out cause you were gone." Sam was telling Dean what had happened.

Dean was walking over to the bathroom, he was knocking on the door. Lexi was then slowly opening it.  
When she saw it was Dean, he saw a smile on her face as she then threw herself to him as she wrapped her small arms around his waist.

"Glad someone missed me." Dean said to her as he chuckled.

"Where did you go?" She asked her while she was looking up at him.

"To get us some breakfast." He told her when he was then walking to the table.

"So what do we have?" Asked Sam as he was getting his coffee.

"Coffee for the both of us and an apple juice for Lex's and all three of us are having eggs on a roll." Dean was saying when he was passing out everyone's food.

"Thanks guys." She told her brothers as she gave them a quick half a smile.

"So what's this I hear another bad dream about me?" Dean was then asking his sister.

"Its nothing." She said as she was eating her eggs on a roll. She didn't want to talk about it.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own anything of Supernatural just Lexi. But I do want to give a BIG thanks to Jenmm31. She has been a very big help in all of stories.. I could NOT have done it without her help... THANK U... Please leave me ANY kind of comment... Good or bad... I love them both... Enjoy..**

When they were done, they were packing up and heading out. Lexi was sitting in the back seat. She was looking so tired, that her brother's saw how tired she was.

"How much sleep did she get?" Dean was asking Sam without Lexi hearing them.

"Dunno, not much." Sam was saying when he threw her a look, only to find her a sleep on the back seat."I guess that answers your question. She's asleep."

"Poor kid." Dean told Sam as they were heading to their next spot.

Dean was then pulling into a parking lot of a local diner. They were driving for a few hours.

"Hey Lex, time to get up." Sam was saying to her when she was waking up.

When they were all getting out of the car, Dean stopped her.

"Lexi, before we go in there I think we need to talk." He said to her as she stood there not knowing what he wanted to say to her.

"Ok." She said softly to him while she stood there, looking nervously.

Dean glanced up at Sam as he knew Dean hated chick-flick moments.

"Lexi, I hope you know that Sam and I would never send you anywhere without us being with you. " Dean was telling her. She was giving her brothers a look with a smile.

"You do know that right?" Sam asked his sister as he knew where Dean was going with this conversation.

"I think so. " She told them softly.

"Don't think it, know it. We love you and I will always be there for you. I know I wasn't happy when Dad sent you away." Dean was telling her while she looked away from him.

She was then walking away from her brothers. She saw a big rock to sit on. Dean and Sam was following her.

"Look if I can go back and take you with me instead of going with those animals, I would. I promise you." Dean told her as she can tell by his tone how angry and upset he was.

She sat there wiping her tears away. Sam and Dean stood behind her when they saw how upset she was.

"Lex maybe we should talk about it. You might feel better." Sam stood there telling his sister.

"How can it make me feel better? How do you get better knowing that I was beaten, told that my brother's hated me and that they were dead. I have no Mom and NOW no Dad. So now tell me how can that make things any better for me?" She sat there asking her brothers while she was now in tears.

Dean and Sam stood there in shocked of what she was telling them.

"Lexi I don't know. All I know is that Sam and I are here now for you and we will not let anything get you.I promise kiddo." Dean told her as she can hear it in his voice how upset he was.

She slowly turned to her brother's as she saw the hurt that was in each of their eyes.

"I'm sorry. Its just not easy to talk about." She told her brother's as Dean was now at her level.

"Nothing to be sorry about." He told her as he took her in his arms and held her.

He then felt her arms around his waist be tight on him.

"I swear if I would to see those sons of bitches, trust me they are dead." Dean told her as he kissed the top part of her head.

After a while, they were heading inside for lunch. They were then sitting in a booth. Dean and Sam both had just ordered fries with a burger and coke. While she ordered a turkey club sandwich with fries and coke. They sat there talking about their next trip.

"So where is this next hunt at?" Lexi sat there asking her brother's as Sam was checking their Dad's journal.

"We are headed to Indiana. " Sam told her as he was taking a bit of his fries.

"Ok." She said when she was then finishing up her fries.


	20. Chapter 20

They were then sitting in their Motel room. Lexi was then coming out of the bathroom after taking a shower.

Dean and Sam were talking about a case. Lexi was drying her long brown hair.

"You ok?" Sam asked his younger sister as she sat there on the bed while drying her hair.

"Wwhat?" She asked her brother when she wasn't listening.

"You just look like you were in a thought." Sam told her while she threw her brother a smile.

"Nah, I'm fine. Really." She told her brothers. She was then putting her hair up in a ponytail.

Sam and Dean were getting back to talking about the next case.

"Hey guys, while you clowns are doing some research I will go and get some breakfast for us."Lexi was telling her brothers. Her brother's gave her a look of acknowledgement .

"Yeah ok, don't be long." Sam told his sister before she was heading out the door.

While waiting for Lexi to return with some food, Sam was checking on his lap top for the next hunt they were headed for.

"Ok geek boy, what do you have for us?" Dean who was sitting cleaning his gun was asking his brother.

"Well the past few years this house keeps going up for sale. Every family who has lived there has moved out before living there for a year. " Sam was telling Dean was giving Sam weird looks.

"And that's a case for us?" Dean sat there asking Sam as he was confused about their next case.

"Yes it's a case for us because we need to find out why are people are not staying in this house." Sam said when he was telling his brother.

Meantime Lexi was walking out of the dinner carrying breakfast for them. As she was walking she heard whistling, but she kept on walking.

"You know your hot." The one guy told her as he was walking next to her.

"Look back off." She told him as she continued to keep on walking away from him.

With that another guy stood in front of her. She gave him a look, when she remembered who they were.

"Look what do you both want?" She asked both of the guys when they stood in front of her.

"We want you and YOU will come with us." The one guy told her when they grabbed her by her arms.

(As the song "Somebody Save me" By Remy Zero was playing. It's the theme to Smallville. It is playing the whole time of her kidnapping)

"Look I don't wanna go back I am staying with my brother's. Leave me alone." She was saying when struggling to get away.

"Oh no. Its been too long and your family owes." The one guy told her when he slapped her face.

The stinging of the slap stung her face, tears were rolling down her face. When they forced her in the car she had then dropped the bag of food. She begged them to leave her alone.

"Look please no." She begged the two guys as they drove away.

"Look you either shut it or we kill you." The one guy told her when he was pointing a gun at her.

She was watching where they were taking her. She was trying to come up with an escape plan for herself. Dean saw it was a while since Lexi left to get them all breakfast. He kept looking at his watch.

"You know its been a half hour since she left." Dean told Sam when he kept looking out the window.

"Maybe she-." Sam started to say as Dean interrupted his brother.

"What? She stopped to buy some shoes? No I don't think so Sammy. Something is not right." Dean was saying when he sounded worried .

Dean started to call Lexi's cell phone but it would go right to her voice mail. Dean had then slapped his cell phone closed.

"I gather it went to her voice mail." Sam said to Dean when he saw the look on his brother's face.

They were then going to look for. They drove down to where she would have gotten their breakfast from. When they arrived to diner, Dean was going inside.

"Did this girl come in?" Dean asked one of the workers, when he showed a photo of Lexi .

"Yes she ordered 3 breakfasts along with 2 coffee's and a Dr Pepper." The waitress told Dean and Sam when she gave a smile to them both.

"Did she look upset, scared or something?" Sam was asking her as they wondering.

"No she looked fine." She told them both when she then went to help a customer.

"Thanks." Dean and Sam said in unison, as they left.

"So now what?" Sam asked Dean, but he saw Dean wondering off.

Dean saw a bag of what have been their breakfast on the floor. He felt the coffee to see how hot it still was. It was still hot. He even noticed the way it fell and saw tire marks.

"Sam lets go." Dean told him when they slid into the Impala. With that Dean had then called Bobby to inform him.

"Hey Bobby we have a problem. Lexi has been kidnapped." Dean told Bobby when he was talking with him on the phone.

"Son, you better find her alive. I will let other hunters to be on the lookout for her." Bobby was telling Dean. Dean then closed his phone.

"What did he say?" Sam asked Dean when he saw Dean angry.

"We need to find her alive." Dean told his brother. Sam had this bad feeling.

"We will." Sam told Dean as he was trying to calm his brother down.

"We better Sam, or I will never forgive myself." Dean was telling Sam. Sam could hear Dean choking on his words.

"We will find her alive. She is a smart girl." Sam was saying as he was trying to make things better.

"Sam we have no clue who or where they took her." Dean was saying when they were driving around to see if they can find her. But they found no clue of where she could be.

While driving Sam kept trying her cell phone, but only to get her voice mail.

"Lexi come on you need to call me or Dean." Sam kept saying as he was leaving her another message.

Dean saw Sam not getting through. He knew something was wrong.

"Look I think she was kidnapped or maybe she ran away" Dean told Sam when he was starting to think the same.

"If she would to run away why would she have dropped the food." Sam said as he was agreeing with Dean.

"Sammy her life, the dreams she was having. I dunno. All I know is that we need to find her." Dean told Sam when he thought Dean was onto something.

"I dunno Dean. " Sam said when he was looking out the window.

" Where are ya?" Dean kept saying out loud.

They drove into town looking for their sister. They were then looking on foot. Dean parked the car where no one can see their car.


	21. Chapter 21

Meantime Lexi was being held in an old warehouse. She was tied up against the wall with ropes.

"What do you want with me?" She had asked as she was trying to get herself out of the ropes.

From fighting with them so much, her face had some bruises on them and cut above her lip. They beat her while she was trying to escape.

"Look stop fighting with us." The one guy was telling her, when he was coming by her.

While he was touching her face, she kept thinking where she saw this man from.

"Where do I know I know you from?" She sat there asking him. He was coming by her to make her remember.

"Lets just say your Daddy owes us. We took good care of you. Did everything he told us too and he then turned on us." He was telling her when she remembered who they were. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Please let me go." She begged him but he kept touching her face.

"You know you want me." He told her when he was touching the side of her face.

He then heard his friend whistle for him. "I'll be back. Don't miss me too much." He told her when he kissed her on her lips.

While she was alone she was trying to break free but the ropes. They were on too tight and she couldn't free herself.

"I'm gonna die here. Gosh Dean please." She kept telling herself as she was remembering times from her childhood with Dean and Sam.

While still searching Dean heard a voice when he turned around he saw it was no one.

"Dean. You ok?" Sam asked his brothers when he saw a look on his face.

"I dunno Sam, its like I am hearing Lexi." He told his brother when he had a bad feeling about this.

Sam stood there wishing somehow they would find her already. Dean had seen a warehouse a few feet away. He nudged Sam. Dean was then calling Bobby to fill him of what was going on so far.

"Dean. Did you find her?" Bobby asked him as they were talking on the phone.

"No." Dean said when he huffed while he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting and sounding angry.

"Ok look, let me meet you both and maybe with the three of us we can find her." Bobby told him as he felt bad that he was coming.

"No, Sam and I will find her. I have to. I made a promise to her and I intend to keep it." Dean was saying when he was telling Bobby .

"A promise?" Bobby asked Dean, when wondered what type of promise.

"I told her that Sam and I will always be here to protect her. Yeah some protecting I have done." Dean was saying when he was angry with himself.

"Look son, she knows you both do. You didn't know this would happen." Bobby was telling him. He was trying to make Dean understand.

"Still." Dean said hanging up.

"Remember that time when we were small and we were in town and she saw the ice cream truck. She begged Dad and he said no but not Dean. You bought her ice cream." Sam was saying when they were remembering a childhood past.

"Yeah I remember. Dad was pissed off but the look on her face meant everything." Dean said when a tear was forming in his eyes.

"Yeah Dad was pissed with ya." Sam was telling his brother. They were sitting in the front seat of Dean's car.

"Hey look, lets head over to the bar over there." Dean told his brother when they were heading over there.

When they got into the bar, they were getting table. Sam was getting them booth a beer.

"I am surprised you can sit here and have a beer?" Sam said to Dean when he was handing him a beer.

"I thought if we sat here we could find out some information." Dean told Sam when he was looking around.

So they sat there trying to listen to people talk but nothing about a girl until then.

"Yeah, she looks better now that she did when she was younger." The one guy was telling his friend, while having a beer.

"Oh yeah, what a fine body she has now." His friend was saying when they were talking about Lexi.

"So tonight I am making her mine." The guy was saying, when he was getting excited.

"Save some for me." His friend told him when Dean was getting sick to his stomach.

Just then the guys cell phone went off." Hello. Yes. She's in the warehouse. Oh yeah I will make her a real woman tonight. Yeah be right there." He said when he told his friend that they had to leave.

"What now?" His friend asked him as he was trying to drink his beer.

"The boss wants us. We will be back tonight . She's fine." The guy said as they were leaving


	22. Chapter 22

Dean had then got up taking Sam with him. Sam was wondering why Dean was dragging him.

"Lets get her now." Dean told Sam as they were then getting their guns ready.

Dean and Sam were heading into the warehouse. They were looking all over for Lexi. They didn't know if anyone was in here so they didn't call her name out. They just kept looking.

"How many floors does this freakin place have?" Sam asked when he saw lots of stairs and windows.

"Too many." Dean told his brother while they were looking for Lexi.

While they were looking for her, they both had their guns drawn. When they were looking, they heard a crying sound. Dean was following the sound. When looking that's when they found Lexi.

"Lexi." Dean said when he ran over to her. Her hands were tied up and her eyes were puffy from crying.

Sam was cutting the ropes off her arms and legs. While Dean was trying snap her out of it.

"Lexi come on." He told her as he was gently snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Dean, why wont she wake up?" Sam was asking his brother when they were both getting worried.

"Dean, I wish you and Sam were here with me." She said softly when her brother gave each other a confusing look.

"Doesn't she see us?" Sam asked Dean as they were confused.

"No her pulse is weak. We need to get her out of here like now." Dean was telling his brother. Sam had then scooped his sister up while Dean was guiding them out with his gun.

They were trying to get her to Impala quickly. She kept mumbling things.

"Don't hurt me." She would say over and over while Sam was still carrying her.

"I wont honey, I promise." Sam told her when he was trying to get her out.

When they got to the Impala, they slid her into the back seat. Sam laid on her on the back seat as he jumped up front with Dean. Dean then drove quickly to Bobby's house.

"How is she?" Dean was asking Sam when Sam peeked over the back to check her out.

"Good. She might need a drink. Maybe she was thirsty." Sam was suggesting to Dean when he saw a convenient store for them to stop at.

Sam ran in to get his sister some orange juice. He was then trying her to drink it. She was then sitting up front with them.

"Come on Lexi, you need to drink this." Sam told her as he was holding her head up.

"She taking it Sammy?" Dean asked his brother when he was really worried about her.

"Small sips that is." Sam was telling Dean while driving off to Bobby's house.

"Sammy." She was saying when Sam gave a smile.

"Yeah Lex, its me and Dean." He was telling her as he was moving her hair away from her face.

"Don't let them get me again." She kept saying which was making Dean very angry.

"It better not be those sons of a bitches that took her years ago." Dean was saying when he was now very angry.

"Hang on Lex, we are almost at Bobby's." Sam was saying while Dean was talking with Bobby.

"Bobby this is not good. Yeah. No. Nothing. Ok. See ya soon." Dean was telling him when he then hung up with Bobby.

"Sam. Is that you?" She started to ask softly to her brother.

"Yeah its me. Your safe." Sam told her when he was glad to see her awake. Sam was still holding her on his lap. She was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Lexi honey, we are almost at Bobby's hang on ." Dean told his sister when he was trying to get to Bobby's quickly.

She had then closed her eyes. When Sam looked down it took him by surprise. He was thinking the worse.

"Hang in their hang on." Sam kept telling her while Dean would keep checking on them.

"Sammy how is she?" Dean asked in a worried tone. He knew he had to get to Bobby's right away. He was really worried but he couldn't show it. He needed to be strong for Lexi and Sam.


	23. Chapter 23

They then arrived at Bobby's. Dean was then carrying Lexi into Bobby's house, as Sam followed them.

"Ok so what happened?" Bobby stood their asking Dean and Sam.

"She was kidnapped and then we found her in an old warehouse." Dean was then telling Bobby. He was then checking her out.

"Why don't you both grab a beer." Bobby told the boys while he was still checking her out.

Dean was then standing in the living room. He was really worried about her.

"How is she really Bobby, really?" Dean was asking him while he was taking a big sip of his beer.

"They must of gave her something to relax. I wish I knew what and why." Bobby was saying when he was checking in his books of how to make this better for her.

Dean stood there hoping that she would be ok. He knew she had gone through so much already.

"Get me some Holy Water?" Bobby asked Sam when he was getting him the bottle.

He was then pouring it down her throat. They wanted to make sure no demon was in her. Boys I hate to say this to you but were gonna have to burn it out of her. When her brothers heard that they stood there shock.

"Bobby do you think it is necessary to do that?" Sam asked as he was wondering.

"Do you both trust me?" Bobby stood there while he was asking the boys.

"Yeah of course." Dean told Bobby as he then had to leave. He couldn't watch his sister being hurt.

With that Bobby and Sam were taking the stick as it was going to burn her on her shoulder. As they did Dean heard her give a big scream. He shrugged his shoulders as he hated the thought of his baby sister being hurt, but he knew why they were doing that.

"Dean. Its over." Sam said when he was standing by the back to door.

"Yeah thanks." Dean told his brother when he was then coming back in.

"Dean take her up to her old room." Bobby told him as he was then carrying her.

Dean was then going to stay in her room all night in case of anything.

"Want me to stay with ya?" Sam asked his brother while he was standing by the doorway.

"If you want. Sammy I can't believe this is happening." Dean was telling his brother, while he was pacing the floor.

"I know. But we will help her get through this." Sam told his brother looking over to his sister, just lying there.

"I'm sor-ry. Please no." She was saying in her sleep as Dean and Sam had then ran to her side.

"Lexi, its ok." Dean was telling her. He was then rubbing the top part of her head.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all those who have been following this story. It means a lot to me.**

It was now morning and everyone was waking up. Dean who was waking up to check on his sister since she was just waking up.

"Hey kiddo, how ya feel?" Dean was then asking her when saw that she was opening her eyes.

"Like a brick fell on me." She was telling her brother. She was then feeling her face and shoulder.

"Dean what happened to me?" She asked her brother as he stood by the foot of the bed.

"Look kiddo. I wont lie to ya. " He started to tell her when he saw the look on her face.

"Well you were kidnapped and I guess they must of hit ya so that's why your face hurts. Besides we had to burn your shoulder because whoever took ya gave you something." He told his sister as he was now standing by the door to head downstairs.

"Burn me? Dean what did you do?" She was then asking her brother when she sounded scared.

"Lexi listen to me. (as he was then coming to sit next to her.)We meaning Bobby, Sam and I thought it would be best to burn what ever was inside of you. If not it could of killed you. I wasn't going to sit back and take that chance." He was saying when she gave her brother a smile.

"Dean I- I-." She started to tell her brother when she looked away.

"Lexi, let me finish. You know I would never let anything or anyone ever hurt you or Sammy. You guys mean everything to me. Family is all we have. " Dean told her when she leaned over and hugged him.

"What you are saying that what ever was in me could of killed me?" She asked her brother when she let go of him.

"Yeah." He told her softly when he looked into her eyes.

"Dean, you guys are my hero. Thanks." She told her brother when she kissed his cheek.

"Come on before Sammy gets jealous of all this chick flick your doing." Dean told her when they both chuckled.

They were then going down for some breakfast. Bobby saw them both coming down.

"How did you sleep?" Bobby was then asking her, while she was taking a seat in between her brothers.

"Ok I guess." She say there telling Bobby. He was giving her some orange juice and some eggs.

"Thanks. You guys are my hero." She told then with a quick smile.

"No hero princess just doing what any other family member would of done." Bobby told her when he was then sitting down to eat.

She sat there getting all shy and turning red in her face.

"Did you know who took ya?" Bobby asked her since they were all wondering.

"It was friends of the people who supposedly have been watching me, while you guys were who knows where." She was saying while playing with her food. She sat there quietly.

"Eat up before they get cold." Bobby was telling her when he gave her a smile.

It was then quiet for a moment.

"Why don't you guys take a break for a while." Bobby suggested to them as they were shocked to hear Bobby say that.

"We have our next case ready." Sam was telling Bobby since they knew they had to keep going.

"You say so." Bobby said as they all sat there having their breakfast.

"I am coming with you both?" Lexi sat there asking her brother's.

Dean gave Sam a look before giving his sister a smile.

"What do you think?" Sammy sat there asking her.

She gave both of her brother's a look as she was thinking. "I guess yes?" She asked slowly and in a shy way.

"If your done, than you better get ready." Dean told her when he gave her a smile.

She looked happy. She was then getting up and gave each of her brother's a hug for thanks.

"Thank you. Thank you." She told them both.

She had then ran upstairs to get her things. Bobby stood there with a smile.

"I guess she's happy." Sam was saying when he shook his head and chuckled.

"Good. That's how she's going to be. Happy." Dean said when he was looking towards the steps of where his sister was. He said as he mumbled.

"Everything ok?" Sam was asking Dean as he wondered what he was thinking.

"Sammy, we almost lost her AGAIN. I am not let her out of my sight until I think she is ok without me." Dean told Sam in a whispered tone.

"Hey look Dean I am on your side." Sam said when he saw how hostile Dean was getting.

"Ready." Lexi said when she came down in all smiles.

"So I guess your ready?" Sam was asking his sister when he saw the happiness on her face.

"Sammy when I am with you and Dean I am always ready and happy. I hate being away from you both." She stood there telling her brother's.

Dean was packing the rest of his stuff when he heard his sister tell him and Sam.

"Well you wont have to worry any more. You will always be with us." Dean told her when he had packed up everything that they needed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for all for following Dean and his siblings. Follow them on their next journey.  
My next story is called A Winchester's The Series**

**Please stop by and let me know if its something I should continue with or keep working at it?  
All reviews are welcome. Thanks**


End file.
